


Hogwarts Magizoology - Bestiary Donated by Harry Potter

by WilltheWillful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'Beast Master' Harry, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilltheWillful/pseuds/WilltheWillful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry finds a stray black cat wandering the streets, he doesn't give a second thought to taking it in. What he doesn't realize, is that this is one of the darkest most evil, malevolent creatures in existence - a Nundu. Fortunately, she seems to like it when he pets her. As Harry meets more and more creatures to add to his growing Bestiary, Hogwarts asks themselves: 'What the Hell are we getting into?'</p><p>Also, the character death is only the Dursleys, so no need to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Magizoology - Bestiary Donated by Harry Potter

It was a Thursday. Personally, Harry, at his tender, young, innocent age of ten, hated Thursdays, and this one in particular. Not only was it the kind of Summer where if you wore anything more than shorts and a T-shirt your blood would boil, but it was still considered indecent to remove any sort of upper body clothing. In fact, the teachers at his school still insisted that everyone wore sweatshirts, which was just plain ridiculous in Harry's eyes. The second reason he hated Thursdays was because Dudley had his Boxing Club on Thursdays. While this alone might have been considered quite good, to get away from Dudley that is, they wouldn't have realized that once he got home without Dudley to distract and pester his parents for this new toy or another, he wouldn't get any private time in his cupboard. It would be straight to clearing up all the rooms, clearing up that monstrous shit Vernon had just clogged up the toilets with, or weeding the front garden.  And then, when Dudley was finally home, he'd eagerly take Harry into the garden to practice whatever new move he'd learnt at his Boxing Club. Fortunately, Dudley  would be tired at night, so he wouldn't continuously pound up and down the stairs like he usually would when Harry was trying to get to sleep. Unfortunately, he'd be even more vigorous with tomorrow's 'Harry Hunting' activity, to show off to any friends that weren't able to join the Boxing Club, for whatever reason. 

Harry stopped. He stared. His eyes twinkled with delight as he peered down at the thing in his path. The cutest widdle kitten he'd ever, ever seen, sat right up in his path. He - or she - stared right up at Harry and mewled. The kitten was pure black, except for a strip of white that ran down from the tip of his - or her - tail. He - or she - was absolutely, impossibly, undeniably, cute. She - alright, fine, he couldn't see anything hanging beneath her, let's just go with she - mewled again, and Harry's heart broke. He squatted down and petted her, rubbing his fingers gently arounf the top of her head, under her chin, and beneath her ears. She was particularly responsive under the ears and chin.

Finally, Harry decided. There was no way,  _no way_ , he couldn't take this poor stray home. Her lower half's fur was a bit mangy, and there was a cluster of scratches around her neck, not to mention her breath smelt  _terrible_. He scooped the kitten up in his arms and set off, not giving a second thought to what Vernon might say, or where this kitten might have come from.

\- A Few Miles Away -

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE NUNDU ESCAPED!?" The jowly red faced man in the top hat and suit roared. His secretary, a 19 year old wizard just out of Hogwarts stammered incoherently. "YOU WILL FIND THAT CREATURE WHATEVER IT TAKES!?" He roared, spittle flying everywhere. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" The secretary nodded and made a quick escape.

"Merlin," He muttered, "What the Hell am I supposed to do? The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures will have my head for this." He paused, and laughed humourlessly. "That is, unless the DMLE get me first." He shook his head and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. After pouring a bit into a glass, he paused, shrugged, and raised it to his lips.

\- The Dursley Household -

Harry crept furtively into the hallway of the house, desperately trying not to make any noise. He held the cat halfway into his blazer, the better to hide it if Vernon or Petunia showed up. He ve-e-e-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y opened the cupboard door, and slipped inside. Quickly, he emptied out a box of clothes, used a jumper as a sort of bedding and placed the cat inside, then shoved the whole thing under his bed.

"Harry?" Petunia's voice called. "Harry, get out here right this instant!" Harry sighed and slipped out of the cupboard, making sure to close the door behind him. He trudged into the kitchen to ask Petunia what she wanted. "Alright, freak, I want you to water the flowers and mow the lawn, and when you've finished come back in and make dinner. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, and walked outside to the shed. After grabbing the necessary tools and locking the shed behind him, he got to work.

\- A Few Hours Later -

When Harry heard the front door of the house crash upon, his heart sank. He froze, then moved to the next patch of grass and continued mowing, slightly more fervent now. Vernon was sat in the garden reading his newspaper, and 'making sure you don't cheat your way out of it, boy'. If Vernon noticed his increased pace, he didn't show it. Then Dudley burst out through the back door. "Daddy!" He cried with delight. "Guess what! I'm going to be on the school boxing team!"

Vernon laughed, and patted the fat boy on the back, congratulating him. "Petunia! Petunia, guess what! Guess what our Duddykins has done?!"

Petunia came into the back garden, drying her hands with a tea towel. "What? What?" She asked.

"He's going to be on the boxing team!" Petunia squealed with delight and threw her arms around him.

After they had celebrated for a while, Dudley turned his attention to Harry. "Oh, and we also learnt a few new moves today. Why don't I show you?" He asked in a mock polite tone. Vernon grinned and slapped him on the back again. "Go for it, m'boy, give 'im what-ho!"

Dudley stood acroos from Harry, and he reluctantly turned of the lawnmower. He tensed, hands shaking by his sides, and waited for Dudleys first blow. It was a vicious right that slammed into his stomach and doubled him over. His next attack was a double-handed blow that slammed into his ribs, and knocked him over. He hauled Harry to his feet, and gave him a right hook that impacted against his jaw, splitting his lip and spinning him round. Dudley reached down to grab him, and Harry stared up at him defiantly, when-

There was a loud crash from the house. "What the..." Vernon muttered, then roared in anger when a small black blur smashed through the back door window and landed in tha garden.  _Wait a minute,_ Harry thought,  _That's that cat I found! Wait, how did he get out of the cupbaord? Did I not lock the door or something? Or maybe... That crash... Did he break through the door somehow?_

"Boy!" Vernon yelled, wanting someone to blame for this. "How did this happen?!" When his face deepened into a dark purple at his answer, Harry scrambled away, one eye still on the kitten. Vernon grabbed him, hauled him up, and began yelling into his face. Harry, however, had become fascinated with the kitten's yellow, glowing, slitted eyes...

"BOY!" Vernon roared. "AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!" When Harry didn't respond, he slammed his fist into Harry's gut. This seemed to break whatever spell the cat's eyes had on Harry, and coughed and tried to get back his breath. Vernon raised his fist to punch him and, the black cat sprang into action. Vernon screamed, dropped the young boy in his grip, and blood spattered all over Harry. His vision went dark.

\- St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries -

Harry awoke to the steady beep of a heartbeat monitor, and the rough, but pleasant strokes of wetness wiping their way across his cheek. He opened his eyes, and saw the kitten standing on his chest, her tongue working its way steadily over his cheeks. He laughed, and the cat sprang back. Mewling, she curled up into a ball and went to sleep on his stomach. He stroked one hand along her side, pulled on his glasses with the other, and looked around. It appeared that he was in some kind of hospital, although from what Harry could see out of the window from his position on the bed, it appeared to be in London. Eventually, he turned his attention back to the kitten on his stomach.

"You need a name," he murmured. He examined the cat, and ran his fingers gently down the thin white stripe on her back, all the way down to her tail. "How about Stripe?" The kitten mewled in pleasure and shuddeered as he ran his hands down her back. Then she stretched and went to sleep. "Guess she likes the name." He said.

There was a commotion outside of his room. After a few minutes of watching the door shudder, it creaked open. In walked an old man in robes with a  _long_ white beard. And he meant  _long._ The old man was followed in by two men, one young, and one middle-aged, in green robes. They looked somewhat annoyed, and Harry gazed at all three in a bewildered manner. _  
_

"Harry!" The bearded man smiled at him. "It's so good to see you, after so long!" Harry frowned. "Ah, but you wouldn't remember, would you? You were but a baby when i dropped you off with the Dursleys." Harry's eyes focussed on on him, and began to open his mouth. "I realize now Harry, that I was wrong to give you to the Dursleys, but please understand, I had no way of knowing what might happen to you. I sincerely apologise."

Harry cleared his throught. "I- I guess I can forgive you, since you didn't know." He murmured uncertainly. The man bowed his head. "That is all I ask. Anyways, my name is Proffessor Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry's eyes bugged. "Witchcraft and Wizardry?!" He barked. "What do you mean, 'witchcraft and wizardry?' You don't expect me to believe magic exists, do you?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, my dear boy, trust me, magic does exist." He pulled a thin stick out of his robes with a flourish. He flicked it minutely, and a water bottle lifted into the air, turned end over end, and dropped back on to the table. "Wow..." Harry gasped, staring and wving his hand above it to search for wires. "Magic really exists? That's... Incredible!"

Dumbledore's kindly smile grew wider. "Indeed it is my boy, indeed it is. Now my boy, it appears that we must search for your new accomodation."

Harry frowned. "Why would we... oh. Oh." He said, and went a little pale. Dumbledore nodded sagely, smile now gone from his face. "Exactly, my boy. As of yet, we haven't identified any suspects, but the claw marks resemble that of a Nundu, a monstrous leopard- or similarly big cat-like animal."

Harry glanced at Stripe. Did this mean that Stripe was a Nundu? But... she hadn't hurt Harry, in fact she'd been licking him when he woke up, which he thought was a sign of affection from animals... So maybe she only attacked evil people? And maybe only to protect Harry? Gah, he could  _not_ deal with this right now. Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing Harry's attention back to him.

"I have consulted a man who was a friend of your parents' to take you in, and he says he is happy to. Unfortunately he is not allowed to enter the Hospital-" he shot a disapproving look at the Healers, who remained stoic and silent. "-and so we decided to turn this into a day trip and visit the zoo." Harry grinned; he'd always wanted to go to the zoo. The glee he felt at this statement temporarily overwhelmed the fact that this man was a friend of his parents - a fact that he only remembered when he'd left the Hospital.

"Wait, he knew my parents?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, and all that. on AO3, at least. Anyway, I shall endeavor to reveal one new 'Beast' in each chapter, and perhaps give some information at the end. So, here is Stripe.
> 
> Name: Stripe.  
> Species: Nundu.  
> Appearance: Currently a small, all black cat with a thin white stripe from tail to head. Subject to change as time passes.  
> Abilities (as Nundu): Monstrous strength, and high speed, and can exhale gases that cause infections and disease.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
